


Love You Best Of All

by sweetie_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Season 8 ish, Tiny bit of Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetie_pie/pseuds/sweetie_pie
Summary: “You know I love you best of all, don’t you, Sammy?”, Dean asked teasingly, testing if his theory about Sam’s fears was correct.The look Sam gave him was a mixture of a frown at Deans horrible teasing and a pinch of hope for the content of his words [...]





	Love You Best Of All

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this bit of tooth-rotting fluff! 
> 
> I sure enjoyed this wonderfully fluffy comic by the great kamidiox that inspired it: https://kamidiox.deviantart.com/art/I-love-you-like-this-wincest-463296256 
> 
> Much love, sweetie_pie ♡

*******

Sam was sitting in the bunker, head buried in his hands and staring blankly at the book opened in front of him. It was no use. He had read this particular page concerning ancient weaponry over and over again and still had no idea what any of the words on it mean. It’s like he knew the letters, but couldn’t make sense of their constellation and frankly he knew exactly what the reason of this funk, which he had been in, for over a week now, is. Dean. It always came down to his pig-headed, obnoxious, irresistible older brother.

Sam sighed heavily and stared gloomily ahead. Dean, who he had longed for as long as he can remember. Dean, who he had been in a long term relationship with for a little over a year now. Actually, their anniversary had been last week and it had been the most romantic and love filled day of his life. The best part of it had been that Dean had planned it all by himself and surprised Sam with it.

A fond smile appeared on Sam’s lips, as his mind wandered to this day.

*******

It had started with Dean waking him up with gentle hands, tender words and sweet brushes of lips against his own. The night before they had fallen asleep in their -now shared- bedroom all tangled up, like they mostly did and woken up too far apart for both their liking, which had inspired Dean to this demonstration of his affection. With this incentive Sam had gladly fled Morpheus hold and blinked in the blazing green of his brother’s eyes. They had kissed languidly, much to wrapped up in each other to care about trivialities like morning breath.

Sam had wanted to get up right after, to shower and enjoy his breakfast with Dean, but Dean had pinned him back to the bed, told him to stay put and shushed all of his complaints. Not that there had been many, not with Dean’s little, secret smile and that loving twinkle in his eyes.

So, Dean left and Sam waited. He just laid there, hands folded beneath his head and looked up at the ceiling, wondering about the kind of happiness he was feeling. Just not sure if he should trust it or not. Why should anybody like him, the guy, who almost caused the world to end, be so damn lucky? It just didn’t make any sense.

But then Dean showed up, all big eyes filled with excitement and hands carrying a wooden tray stuffed to the brim with a variety of breakfast foods. Yeah, and that kind of happy he felt right then, that just couldn’t be real. The older Winchester had jumped on the bed and set the eatable treasures on Sam’s lap.

Sam just stared. Stared at his brothers face so filled up with joy, at Dean’s sleep ruffled hair and then at the tray, containing fresh fruit, waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, granola, orange juice, coffee, and everything more you could wish for in a breakfast.

As Sam just continued to stare, Dean chuckled lightly and kissed his ‘O-shaped’ mouth. “Happy anniversary, Sammy”, he whispered warmly and Sam replied with his whole heart: “Happy anniversary, Dean.”

Of course, neither of them had forgotten about their one-year anniversary, but neither had said anything about it to the other. Sam, because he had been a little scared Dean would find it cheesy and Dean, because he had wanted to surprise Sam.

“Don’t you wanna eat?”, asked Dean, snatched a piece of bacon from a plate and chewed happily.

Sam smiled brightly, pulled Dean towards him, so they could sit side by side and then they had their breakfast. It was all good food and easy chatting and afterwards they were so full, they just laid there for a while, holding hands and snuggling -even if in Dean’s opinion they never ever ‘snuggled’ but rather ‘shared body heat’-.

Like this, morning passed rather quickly and by the time they convinced themselves to actually get up, it was close to lunchtime already.

Dean had pulled Sam up by the hand and led him to the bunker bathroom, which -for their standards- was rather spectacular. They shared a shower, for once not thinking about anything but the warm water cascading down their bodies and the proximity to one another. It was peaceful and comfortable with a sense of familiarity to the process, coming from a whole year of intimately learning each other’s bodies and how to treat them.

Somehow the showering had a different quality to it today. It was not a way to rid themselves of dirt, grime and blood and also not a way for urgent, fumbling sex. Today they shared long, water sweetened kisses and their fingertips explored inches and inches of warm, slick skin with such care and devotion like it were the first time all over again.

When they finally made it out of the warm comfort of the water, they were both shriveled like old prunes and Sam had a kind of dopey look on his face, which was just a telltale sign of the love he was feeling. The rest of the day the brothers spent just hanging out, laughing, and making out like the lovebirds they were.

In the evening Sam had felt the laziness settle deep in his bones and he was just about to ask Dean to stay in tonight and eat frozen pizza, when the older Winchester jumped up from the couch they were occupying and grinned like a maniac.

“Present time”, was all he said before he dashed out of the room and left Sam no chance to even react to that.

“Dean?”, he had shouted questioningly and only a moment later Dean’s gruff voice responded: “Call you, when it’s ready.”

That didn’t answer any of Sam’s current questions, but as he tried to get more out of his brother, who he heard shuffling around in the main hall, he only earned some happy chuckling and a warning of: “If you peak, I’ll kill you!”

So Sam stayed put yet again. Not of course because he was in the slightest bit intimidated by Dean’s threat, but rather because it made him feel all warm and gooey inside that his brother had not only remembered their anniversary, but also seemed to enjoy celebrating it as much as he did.

When his big brother reappeared quite a while later, he looked so gleeful that Sam just had to stand up, wrap his overly long arms around him and kiss him breathless.

Dean panted slightly, when they parted and the gleeful grin gave way to a fond little smile on his made-to-kiss-lips.

Sam returned the smile and then all of a sudden, his world went black and he could feel a familiar warmth covering his eyes.

Dean blindfolded him with his hands, shuffled until he was standing behind him and continued to cover Sam’s eyes.

Sam chuckled lightly from the playfulness of Dean’s antics and mock waved his hands in the air as if he was trying to find his way in the dark.

Dean’s solid body directed him forward and they were slowly moving to a destination unknown.

“Wherever will you take me, mysterious stranger?”, asked Sam in his best high-pitched voice and Dean just snorted right in his ear.

“Seems you’ll have to wait and see, young lady”, he teased and now it was Sam’s turn to snort. Because ‘young lady’? Not so much.

After a few moments of comfortable silence and awkward walking, they came to a halt and Dean whispered in his ear. “We’re here, Sammy. I’m gonna remove my hands now, but keep your eyes closed, k’?”

Sam was not keen to follow these instructions, since he felt nervous and excited like a little kid on Christmas morning, but didn’t want to spoil Dean’s surprise either and therefore did what was asked of him. He kept his eyes shut and a tight, nervous smile appeared on his face, as Dean moved away and he was left alone and disoriented.

Dean must have seen his stiff posture, because he came close again and whispered: “Relax, Sammy. No reason to be nervous.”

Sam felt himself loosen up almost immediately at that and waited more patiently for further instructions.

Instead of those, he got a hand of Dean’s, which led him a few steps forward and then coaxed him in a kneeling position. If it weren’t for Dean’s comforting presence, Sam would have lost it by now, but as it were, he just let himself be led forward yet again, this time crawling on his hands and knees. Luckily, they didn’t have a long way to go and as they finally came to a stop, Sam let out a sigh of relief.

“You can open your eyes now, Sammy”, said Dean and the smile was evident in his voice.

Sam didn’t hesitate a second and just snapped his eyes open. He immediately focused on his brother’s form, but in the half dark of their surrounding he could barely make out his individual features. As Dean remained silent, Sam took in their setting.

They were sitting on a nest of blankets and pillows, all obviously gathered from the many rooms of the bunker and above their heads was a kind of tent roof, apparently made from one huge or several smaller sheets. Dean had built them a fort. A fort like the ones they sometimes had built in the motel rooms, where their Dad had left them behind, to pass the time, when they were little.

His gaze wandered back to Dean, who now examined him with a kind of nervous excitement.

“What is all this?”, asked Sam rather breathless and completely amazed by the turn of events.

“Well…”, started Dean and rubbed his neck self-consciously. “You’ve been jabbering constantly about this thing and I don’t know… Just thought it would be a good opportunity to try it out.”

Sam followed the direction of Dean’s pointing hand with his eyes and noticed, for the first time, the end of the huge telescope sticking inside their fort.

He had been ogling that thing since he first saw it, but there never had been time to repair and use it. Dean had apparently fixed it in secret and set it up like this, so they could watch the stars from the safety of their fort.

He stared some more, not able to utter a single word, until Dean cleared his throat and tentatively asked: “You don’t like it?”

Sam found his voice, grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and yanked him in for a heated kiss. When he pulled away, Sam gasped slightly. “I love it, Dean. This is… amazing. Thank you”, he said honestly and bore his warm gaze deep in Dean’s eyes.

Dean’s whole face lit up with the affirmation. “You wanna take a look now or eat first?” he asked.

Sam smiled, loving the gleeful expression on his brother’s face. “How could I possibly choose? Wait… There is food too?”

“Of course! Can’t have you get lost in the stars and starving to death, now can I?”

Sam laughed at Dean’s affronted face and took a brief moment to think about his options. “Food sounds pretty good right about now”, he decided and judging by the smile on Dean’s lips, he chose wisely.

Dean shuffled in the dark and revealed two plastic containers with food, a flashlight and beer. He handed Sam one of the cold beers and one of the containers and helped himself to the remains.

“Utensils?”, Sam asked and Dean just grinned.

“Won’t need them, Sammy.”

Sam’s eyebrows rose in silent question and he carefully lifted the lid of the container. Inside was the juiciest, most delicious looking turkey burger he’d ever seen and his mouth watered instantly.

“When the hell did you have time to get these?”

Dean’s smirk got impossibly wider. “Didn’t get them. Made them. I chopped the ingredients yesterday and fried the meat earlier, when you were waiting.”

Well that explained why Dean had been gone for as long as he had been. Still, Dean had cooked them dinner?! Sam was just trying to get over that fact.

“Come on, try it!”, Dean prompted and waited impatiently until Sam brought the burger to his lips and took a healthy bite.

“Oh God”, he groaned blissfully.

“Right? Right?”, Dean replied eagerly, face already halfway buried in his own burger and mouth full of food.

“These are really good”, Sam praised and continued to munch happily.

“Don’t sound so surprised”, Dean pouted and Sam squeezed his free hand affectionately.

“Sorry. I bow down before you, you diversely talented man”, Sam teased.

“Damn straight”, Dean replied and winked cockily at him.

Sam only rolled his eyes and for a while nothing was said.

When they both finished their meals and Dean rubbed his belly contently, Sam gathered their used containers and napkins and banned them to the far outer corner of their little nest. The second he was done, Sam got pulled back by Dean and landed softly in the pillows. Dean had positioned Sam, so he just had to turn his head a little to look through the telescope. He gave his little brother an inviting nod towards the tool and Sam understood. He snuggled closer to Dean and took his first peek through the telescope.

“Wow”, he breathed overwhelmed. The view was breathtaking. Thousands of twinkling little lights winking at him and bathing his eyes in their soft light. “This is amazing”, Sam said and glanced back at Dean, who watched him with a warm smile on his lips.

“Happy anniversary, Sammy”, Dean repeated his earlier words and Sam just had to kiss him.

They snuggled close, watched the stars, taking turns, and kissed languidly, until it was hard to determine where one ended and the other one began.

Hours later, when both lost their sense of time, Sam all of a sudden pulled back from a particularly amazing kiss, shot up straight and bolted out of their fort.

“Saam?”, Dean shouted after him, confused and slightly annoyed.

“Be right back”, Sam shouted back.

Dean waited and as he heard Sam’s steps approaching, he readied himself to complain that Sam left him alone in the middle of their fairly romantic make out session. Though as Sam crawled back to him and he could make out his expression, all his snappy remarks died on his lips. Sam looked at him with a mixture of shyness and love and didn’t that just do crazy things to his stomach.

“Sammy?”, he just asked, trying to talk around his constricted throat.

Sam skidded closer and hid one hand behind his back. “It… It’s just a little something… I mean, not anywhere as awesome as this”, he stuttered and pointed at the nest Dean had set up for them, hoping his brother understood how much he appreciated everything Dean had done for him today. “It’s just… God… I hope you like it”, he finished awkwardly and pulled his hand from his back towards Dean.

Dean looked down at Sam’s hand and saw a little wrapped present. It was wrapped in newspaper, which gave Dean a tiny pang of sentimentality and he had to swallow a couple of times around the lump in his throat. Almost against his will, he stretched his arm out and took the package from Sam’s hand. He just stared at it at first, lying in his hand, but as he heard Sam’s nervous shuffling, he pulled at the printed sheets to open it up.

The paper ripped and out fell a delicate looking shiny thing, dangling on a black leather band. It was beautiful. Just a flat, little, bronze coin with ancient runes and precious carvings, but it looked so delicately handled, made with care and professionalism that Dean couldn’t help but admire it.

“You hate it”, Sam said defeated and Dean realized he hadn’t said a word in too long. “I just thought after the other one got lost, you might want… Forget it, it was stupid…”

“Sammy”, Dean interrupted. “It’s great. I… thank you. I don’t know what to say.”

“You like it?”, Sam asked, hope coloring his voice.

Dean couldn’t do anything but nod. He was to emotionally wound up to talk. He had missed his old amulet, missed his familiar weight against his chest and also the meaning it held. He had cherished that piece of jewelry like no other present before and he hated himself for throwing it away.

“It’s… I’m so sorry that I threw the other one away, Sam. It meant everything that you gave it to me and I had no right to just throw it out like that.”

Sam’s expression softened. “I’ve been wondering if you regretted it”, he said quietly. “It’s okay, Dean. See it as a second chance. Just don’t lose that one, okay?”, he asked softly.

“I promise”, Dean replied and meant it. He would never hurt Sam like this again. He would carry Sam’s present as long as he breathed right where it should be: above his heart.

Sam smiled warmly at him, took the pendant from his fingers and slid the necklace over Dean’s head. He tucked it in place and played with the cool metal for a moment.

Dean looked down, where Sam’s fingers toyed with the little coin and asked: “What does it say?”

Sam shrugged and looked up in Dean’s face. “Just some runes for protection… you know, keeping you safe.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s neck, let himself fall back in their pillows, dragged his brother down with him and kissed him with all his heart and soul. “Love you, Sammy”, Dean said panting. He didn’t say these words particularly often, but when he did, they came from deep within, carrying so much of his heart that it left Sam breathless.

Sam immediately echoed: “Love you too, Dean.”

As the night went on, they continued to lie in each other’s arms, kissing and touching constantly, the stars completely forgotten.

In this moment, in the warm closeness of Dean’s embrace, Sam had been sure that he was the person Dean loved most. All his deeds of the day had showed that and all his touches confirmed it undeniably. Sam had never felt so humbled before, hoping that what he gave was enough for Dean to keep loving him like that.

*******

Now though, one week later, as Sam sat in the library by himself, he didn’t feel as sure about being first on Dean’s list of affection. It seemed to him that after their anniversary, he had been fairly low ranking on that list and that got him moping.

The reason for his concerns were rather easy to determine. From the day after their anniversary Dean had been out and about every waking minute. He had run errands, got his baby washed, met with one of their friends -alone that is- and only returned ‘home’ to shower and to sleep.

Whenever Sam had asked Dean to take him with, he always argued that Sam had to catch up on the men of letters stuff and that he didn’t want to be in the way, while Sam indulged in his nerdiness. Dean’s words not his.

In the beginning Sam had found that reasonable, thoughtful even, as he really loved to read all the ancient texts and dive into the mysteries that the men of letters left them. Maybe part of his easy acceptance had been the fact that ever since the anniversary he had been floating on cloud nine.

This gradually changed with every passing day, where he practically just saw the back of Dean’s head, when he walked through the front door, or when he got up from their bed, without bothering to wake Sam properly.

At first it had been a nagging feeling in the back of his head, which he just chose to ignore. Than it had been anger. Why was Dean acting this way?! Did he hate spending time with him that much?! But whenever he tried to vent and tell Dean exactly what he thought of his new behavior, he only heard the front door falling shut and he was once more left alone in a pile of books, he couldn’t care less about at the moment.

His current state though was way past anger. He just felt defeated, sad and betrayed. “Did he hate spending time with him that much? Was he losing Dean without having a chance to fight for him? Was Dean leaving him alone so much, because he just didn’t love him like he did before? That thought stung more than anything else and Sam just put his head on his folded arms on the table and stared gloomily ahead.

It’s not like he had to keep on a happy face and pretend nothing was wrong. Dean was out, yet again. This time he had driven to Kevin to check up on him and to meet up with Garth, concerning his latest hunt. Once more Dean had flat out refused to take him with and once more he hadn’t got a goodbye kiss. Sam was sick of it, but mostly he just was scared to lose Dean. When it wouldn’t work out with him, who he loved more than he had ever loved anything, than it wouldn’t work out with anybody else, that much he knew.

He was buried so deeply in his sulky thoughts that he didn’t hear the front door opening and a very cheerful Dean entering the bunker.

“Sammy”, he shouted at the top of his lungs. “I’m home.”

Sam’s head shot up, but he repressed the immediate urge to run up to his brother and greet him. It was better not to get his hopes up, in case Dean was just passing through. So, he laid his head back down on his arms and mumbled a response loud enough that Dean could hear it.

“Here, Dean.”

Dean’s heavy steps came closer and a moment later Sam could see his happy face appearing in the room.

“Hey, Sammy. Still with the books, huh? Knew it was best to leave you alone with them for a bit, so you could go all college boy on them. Kevin and Garth are fine by the way. We took a little trip, went out to get some pie and guess who showed up out of nowhere… Cas. Apparently, he has ‘a fondness for the compilation of flavor molecules of pie’ or whatever. Man, that guy can eat, I’m telling you, and when I’m saying that, that says something…”

Dean rambled on and Sam just sat there quietly and let the words wash over him. The sinking feeling in his gut increased. Dean had been out with their friends getting pie, while he had been here all alone? That just couldn’t be a good sign.

Dean stopped his flow of words and took a closer look at the sorry sight his brother was displaying. “Sammy? What’s wrong?”, he asked anxiously, coming closer until he stood right next to his sitting brother.

Sam didn’t answer and just sighed sadly.

“Hey, did something happen while I was gone? Why didn’t you call me?”, Dean asked again, starting to feel a little panicky due to Sam’s lack of reaction.

“Not really”, Sam answered. “Seemed like you were too busy”, he mumbled in his hands.

Dean sighed and positioned himself to half sit on the edge of the table. “I’m never too busy for you to call me, you know that. I was just helping out our friends, giving you a little space.”

“I didn’t want space”, Sam mumbled on, not caring for once that he sounded like a spoiled brat.

“What?”, Dean inquired, as he had not been able to make out Sam’s hushed words.

Sam sighed and lifted his head. “I didn’t want space”, he repeated.

Dean was a little taken aback. “But you said yourself that you wanted to dive straight into all these books. You know how bored I get just sitting around. Did you really think I would just hang here with you and watch you read?!”

“No… I just… forget it”, Sam responded, now feeling a little stupid for needing reassurance.

“No, I won’t forget it. What is it, Sam?”, Dean requested obstinately. He was starting to get a little pissed at Sam’s withdrawn attitude. That’s definitively not the kind of reunion he had pictured.

Sam sighed heavily. “It just seemed as… I don’t know… as if in the last couple of days everything was more important than spending time with me”, he admitted quietly.

Dean’s jaw almost literally dropped. What?! Sam thought that he had **liked** to be apart from him the whole week?! That was insane! He just had wanted to give Sam time to do the thing that he loved, reading these old, cryptic books. It’s the closest thing to a vacation he could give his brother and he had thought it would make Sam happy. He had missed him terribly these last couple of days and always snuggled extra close to his brother, when he had come home at night and Sam was already asleep. Now Sam’s whole behavior and the heartbreakingly sad puppy eyes made sense. Sam thought that all the other things, that he had distracted himself with during the week, were more important to Dean than him.

He realized he had sat in stunned silence for the last minute or so and Sam was looking fearfully at him.

“You know I love you best of all, don’t you, Sammy?”, Dean asked teasingly, testing if his theory about Sam’s fears was correct.

The look Sam gave him was a mixture of a frown at Deans horrible teasing and a pinch of hope for the content of his words.

“I do, you know?”, Dean said again, this time completely serious. He reached out and put his warm hand against Sam’s flushed cheek. “Better than Garth”, he said, bowed down and brushed a light kiss to Sam’s forehead. Sam sat stock still and even if he wanted to, he couldn’t say a word. “Better than Kevin”, he said and kissed Sam’s untouched cheek. “Better than Cas”, Dean whispered and kissed the corner of Sam’s mouth. Sam shivered. “Better than my baby”, Dean continued, keeping his voice low and gentle. Another kiss to the other corner of Sam’s mouth followed. Sam swallowed rapidly. Dean was so close to him now, his green eyes seemed huge and shining and Sam could feel his warm breath tingling on his lips.

“Better than pie?”, Sam asked, trying to lighten up the situation, but failing miserably, since his voice broke on the last word.

Dean smiled broadly nevertheless and his gaze softened instantly. “Yeah”, he said fondly. “Better than pie.”

Sam returned the smile warmly and breathed a sigh of relief.

The older Winchester just took Sam’s hand, made him stand up and brought their lips together. They kissed and kissed for what seemed like hours and at the same time only seconds, all warm lips, eager tongues, hands holding on tight and bodies melting together as if they wanted to merge into one.

“Do you get it now?”, Dean asked quietly, after they finally stopped kissing and just stood close, holding on to each other.

“What?”, Sam asked slightly dazed as always after kissing Dean.

“There is nothing and no one that I care about more than you. All these other things don’t even range on the same level as you, not even close”, he explained solemnly.

After one year, after numerous ugly fights, passionately making up every time, battles and bruises, ups and downs, Dean still managed to take his breath away only with his words and Sam couldn’t even try to contain his feelings, as his eyes began to water. “Love you, Dean. Missed you so much”, he said barely audible, as he was choked with emotion.

“Not going anywhere. Love you too, Sammy”, Dean replied equally battling with his feelings.

And as they leaned in for another soul deep kiss, Sam was sure that he got it now: Dean really did love him best.

_The End  
_


End file.
